Kamito the maid
by MedicusAestus
Summary: Kamito became a maid after Greyworth employed him after the blade dance 3 years ago. Slightly more op Kamito as he trained under Greyworth in the Absolute Blade Arts. Follows cannon, mostly.Updated randomly.
1. Chapter 1:Beginnings

**Hello guys and welcome to my 2nd fanfic. The idea this time is that Kamito started working for Greyworth after losing Restia. Of course, being a male elementalist, Kamito is unable to move freely as a guy. Thus, Greyworth sent him undercover as a Maid!? Warning: Kamito will be slightly op as he learned more of the Absolute Blade Arts from his time working under Greyworth. This will be following canon(mostly). I won't make any OCs. No lemons because I don't want to be known as a lemon writer. Sorry to those that wanted them.**

 **I do not own Seirei Tsukai no Blade dance or annoying tsunderes would not exist.**

 **Author's notes**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 _'mental conversations'_

*sfx*

 **And without further ado, the story begins.**

* * *

"What does my old hag master want now?" Kamito thought as he stared intently at the contents of a letter addressed to him.

"'Your contracted spirit is still alive. Follow the instructions on the paper if you want to meet her again'" Kamito read the letter out loud.

-Three days later-

A beautiful maiden was trudging along the forest. The maiden was clad in a maid's attire. Her dress was a bit frillier than normal maids. She donned a black one-piece with a skirt that reached her knees. There was a red ribbon that tied the collar of the dress together. She was also wearing a white half-apron on top of it. The maid covered both her hands with a white glove. Her maid look was complete with a white lace head band on the top of her long black hair. Indeed, the maiden would be able to capture the hearts of men anywhere. If she was judged based on her looks, no one would think she was a lowly maid but a noble at first sight. However, that maiden was hiding a really important secret that would destroy the fantasies of men who knew her. That 'she' was actually a guy.

"Just how big is this place?" Kamito was in awe as he has been wandering through the forest for a few hours without seeing any signs of civilization.

*Splash*, the sound of water could be heard through the forest. Curious, Kamito went towards the source and ended up at a small clearing. Kamito's attention was drawn towards a giant tree growing in the middle of a lake. Kamito's eyes looked for the source of the sound and at the base of the tree he saw-

A girl.

A naked girl in the middle of a bath.

'Oh shi-' "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The redhead girl questioned him, no her, of his intentions.

'Calm down, my cover is not blown, I can still play this off.'

"I am but a lowly maid. I am here on Greyworth's orders."

'Tch, it's getting harder to hide my voice due to my age. I hope she didn't notice anything.'

"The Headmaster's orders?" The girl became curious as the principal's name came up.

Kamito turned his body away from her as he realised that he was indeed looking at a young girl's body. A hint of red could be seen on his fair cheeks.

Interested in the maid's story, the redhead came back to shore.

A rustling sound could now be heard coming from the bathing girl. She was drying herself in front of a fire. No, that was not a normal fire, it is a fire spirit in the form of a cute red cat.

The girl then put on a white dress and stockings. She had also tied her hair in a twin-tail fashion.

"Why did you turn away?" The redhead asked the maid.

"Because I am a maid and you are a noble." The maid replied with her back facing her.

"I am not a noble." The girl whispered softly as though she was ashamed of that fact. 'Well... not anymore that is.'

"My name is Claire Rouge. I am a student of Areishia Spirit Academy. Nice to meet you." The girl tapped the maid's shoulder and extended her right hand.

Kamito turned around and shook her hand.

"So what brings you here?" Claire asked for the reason of the maid's presence.

"Umm... I got lost."

"I will show you the way to the academy later. I have to contract a spirit first."

'A spirit? But isn't there one following her right now?'

Then, the duo party departed from the lake towards a small shrine. The shrine was aged and dirty. The entrance was blocked by a barrier.

Claire concentrated divine magic on her finger and dispelled the barrier. Claire summoned a ball of fire in her hand and the duo entered the darkness of the building under the illumination of the fire.

"Stay back, you might get hurt." Claire warned Kamito.

"Why? Is the spirit you are trying to contract sealed?"

"You know a lot for a maid."

"I have served plenty of nobles before. Most were elementalists."

"Then you should know to stay out of my way as I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Yes."

'Now this is interesting. I wonder what spirit is sealed here?'

As the two reach the inner-most area of the shrine, Kamito spoke up.

"Is that the sealed spirit?" The maid pointed at the sword partially embedded in a rock.

"The Sacred Sword of Severian."

'...Did she just say the Sacred Sword of Severian?'

"The legendary demon slayer used by Areishia herself?"

"Of course not. It is probably weaker than the real thing but it should be strong if it needed to be sealed nonetheless."

Claire stepped forward and grabbed the sword by its hilt.

"Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!"

"Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheathe!"

"Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"

After the chant, Claire lifted the sword out of the rock.

'No way, is she really contracting with a sealed spirit?'

"Yes! I did it!" Claire exclaimed in joy. However, no spirit seal appeared on any part of her body.

Suddenly, the sword shone brightly and a strong gust of wind was generated in the shrine with the sword as its source. The sword wrestled itself free from Claire's grip. The sword started to float near the ceiling.

Claire stood there in shock as the sword adjusted itself to point its sharp edge towards the elementalist.

"Watch out!" Kamito shouted at Claire to try to get her back in her senses.

"It just needs to be tamed. That's all." Claire summoned her contracted spirit.

"We should just leave!" Kamito took Claire's hand and pulled her out of the shrine. The summoned contracted spirit chased after them.

Although Kamito was wearing a long skirt, he had no trouble in running. It was obvious Kamito was used to his clothing.

"Why did you pull me out of there? I could have handled it easily!"

"We have no time for this. It is coming!" Kamito warned Claire as he reached down under his skirt and took out two small daggers.

The sword had followed them out of the entrance. The sword was focusing on Claire as it swooped down to attack. Claire was fighting it by casting fireball and by distracting its attention by using her contracted spirit. Although Claire's fireball was strong, it required a chant. Unfortunately for Claire, the sword swooped down to attack her while she started to chant another fireball.

*Stab*

The sword impaled the contracted spirit as it jumped in the way to protect her master.

"Scarlet! No!"

Claire lost her will to fight as she got down on her knees, clutching her contracted spirit as it dematerialised into nothingness.

'I guess I should interfere.'

As the sword floated back up in preparation for another attack at Claire, Kamito stepped forward and took a stance with his daggers ready.

The sword swung down but was stopped by a single dagger in Kamito's left hand. He put his right hand forward and started chanting.

"Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!"

"Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheathe!"

"Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"

The sword started shining brightly but instead of trying to wrestle itself free, it disappeared.

"W-What have you done? That was my spirit." Claire started scolding the maid.

"Take responsibility! Be my maid and serve under me!"

"Huh!?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I will be updating randomly as It is my examinations right now. Feel free to rate and review. I am looking for a name Kamito could have used when he was undercover as a maid so feel free to suggest one.**

 **Edit: I have decided on a name and it will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Areisha Spirit Academy

**Hello everyone, I am back with the second chapter. I felt that the previous chapter was quite short, not even reaching 1.5k words. I will try to reach at least 1,750 each chapter though that will take more time.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

*sfx*

 **And on to the 2nd chapter we go!**

* * *

"Take responsibility! Be my maid and serve under me!"

"Huh!?"

'This girl is annoying.'

"Be your maid? I am Greyworth's personal maid. You are not even a noble. You are not worthy of being my master." The maid snapped at Claire for being full of herself.

"H-Hey, where are you going? You don't even know where the academy is." Claire stopped the maid as she walked away from the shrine.

"We are going now. Aren't we?"

"Yes but we are not done here, you have still have to take responsibility!"

The maid turned to Claire and held her right pointer finger to the sky.

"One favour, is that fine?"

"No! It isn't, you need to do plenty of things to pay for taking my spirit..." Claire gave up as she realised that the maid was no longer paying attention to her words.

As the two made their way to the Academy with Claire in the lead, Claire realised that she still did not know the maid's name.

"Come to think of it, I still have not heard your name. Can I ask for it?"

'There is no need to tell her that I am a guy. I'll just use the undercover name the old hag gave me.'

"...Ash."

"Ash? It sounds like a guy's name."

"Well... I did not choose it."

'That old hag just decided to use 'Ash' from 'Ashbell''

"Well that's fine. I'll call you Ash-san... Until you become my maid."

"For the last time, I refuse to be your maid."

As the pair left the forest and entered a clearing, a grand castle came into view.

"That's the academy."

Areishia Spirit Academy.

A grand palace that houses the many princess maidens from all over the Ordesian empire. With gardens behinds its gates, red carpet lining its the castle floor, it was fit for even the most royal of nobles. Here, elementalists train and sharpen their skills to participate in the Blade Dance.

Currently, our protagonist, Kamito has slipped away from Claire to find the Headmaster's room.

"Excuse me noble ladies, where may I find the Headmaster?" Kamito asked a pair of academy students walking by.

"Upstairs on the second floor and take a right until you see a big black door."

After thanking them, Kamito proceeded to the Headmistress' office.

Just as he was about to knock however, he heard an angry female voice inside the room that troubled him.

"I just cannot agree with this. How can we allow a man to enter this sacred academy of pure princess maidens?"

'Man? Don't tell me Greyworth told her what I am.'

"Who is there?"

*Bang*

The door flung open and a blue-haired student appeared, kicking the door open. This person was unlike the other students. She wore a silver breastplate on her top uniform which reminded Kamito of a knight.

Unfortunately, with her leg up high due to kicking down the door, Kamito accidentally spoke his mind upon looking under her skirt.

"Black?"

"Wha.. You isolent person!"

Infuriated, the girl aimed a kick at Kamito's stomach. However, she was stopped by his hands.

The girl was surprised that someone was able to block her attack. Taking a closer look at her opponent, she realised something.

"A maid? What's a maid doing here?"

"That is our guest, Kazehaya Kamito. So please stand down, Ellis Fahrengart." A clearly displeased voice came from the office.

"Our guest? This maid? Kyaaaa! A perverted crossdresser!"

Luckily for Kamito, the corridor was deserted. No one heard her scream.

"Calm down Ellis Fahrengart. He is not here for perverse reasons."

"How can I calm down? There is a big pervert standing right in front of me."

Drawing her sword, she declared she will turn Kamito into a marinated salmon.

"Ellis, do not make me repeat myself again."

"Ugh... Yes headmistress."

"I should not need to remind the head of discipline that personal struggle are strictly prohibited on school grounds. Do I make myself clear Ellis Fahrengart?"

"Y-yes!" replied Ellis as she reluctantly sheathed her blade.

After assigning Ellis outside the office door, Greyworth called Kamito inside to speak.

Greyworth was known as 'The Dusk Witch' for she had ash-blonde hair. Many agree that she is the strongest elementalist alive today. She had the beauty of an alluring adult but had a teasing personality. She took advantage of her high position to tease those that knew her as she was practically untouchable.

"I see you have not dropped that crossdressing habit."

"I am only doing this under your orders. Anyway, who was that? And why did you tell her that I was a man? What is the point of disguising if people know?"

"That was Ellis Fahrengart, head of the Sylphid knights. She is in charge of protecting the peace. It is only natural that she should know who enters this castle. Don't worry, Only the Sylphid knights know your true gender and they have sworn to secrecy."

"I still don't see why I can't attend as a man."

"Idiot, if the other countries were to know that the demon king is attending this school, they might attack this place out of fear. You should know how strong their top warriors are, seeing as you were sent there to work as a maid."

"Work as a maid? More like spy on others."

"You did a good job. However, you cannot let your gender leak. It would discredit me."

"Anyway, is this true? Is she... Is she still alive?"

"You know full well that I don't give information for free. That is not how the Dusk Witch works."

"Then, what are your conditions?"

"Sign here." Thrusting documents into Kamito's hands.

"'Cerificate of enrolment?' Are you seriously planning to make me a student here?"

"No, a maid here." Correcting Kamito's question with a small laugh.

"At times like these, I can't tell wether you are being serious or teasing me."

"To be frank, I am both. You will be attending this school's classes as a maid."

"I have been taught on all subjects by you. What good would come out by enrolling in this academy?"

"Firstly, you want to meet her again right? To do so, you have to participate in the blade dance. Secondly, this year's Blade Dance has an entry requirement of 5 people. You can find other team members here. Thirdly, I cannot anonymously put you in the Blade Dance anymore. The only people that I can send must be students of Areishia Spirit Academy. Not only that but only the top three teams can go."

"I can defeat everyone myself. I do not need anyone to back me up."

"Fool, you don't even have a contracted spirit. I highly doubt that you would give that darkness spirit up that easily."

That darkness spirit was Kamito's light. Restia Ashdoll is her name. She saved Kamito from turning into a cold killing machine and instead gave him care and affection. Kamito was able to gain access to his emotions because of that.

"They say the elementalist contracted to Restia will be taking part."

"No way! Ren Ashbell?"

Kamito could not believe his ears.

"Even you have no chance without a contracted spirit. Come enroll here and I will allow you to skip some lessons to look for a suitable spirit."

"I will never replace Restia. However, I had to contract a spirit to stop it from murdering one of your students." Kamito took of his right glove and showed Greyworth the spirit seal.

"You contracted a sword spirit, where did you get it?"

"I met some hellcat girl and took the sealed spirit as it tried rejected forming a contract with her."

"A hellcat girl?" Greyworth raised her eyebrow.

"Well whatever, just sign those documents and have Ellis show you around the school. I am a busy woman you know."

Kamito picked up the papers and signed them.

"Very good. You will be going to be part of the Raven Class. A class for extraordinary troublemakers."

"Do I have to wear the academy uniform?"

"No. You are known as my personal maid and it will stay that way."

'God damn it Old Hag.'

"Now go, I cannot waste anymore time with you."

Kamito was being toured around the school by an unwilling Ellis. Kamito was not paying any attention as he was busy simulating situations where his secret will be revealed in his mind.

"Hey Ellis. I've been thinking."

"W-What have you been thinking while looking at my back?" Ellis drew her sword and pointed it at the maid's throat.

"It is related to maintaining the peace of the Academy. So lower your weapon." Kamito frantically begged for his safety.

"Then talk." However, Ellis made no attempt in lowering her weapon.

"We need to make sure no one finds the truth about my gender. So call me Ash instead of Kamito."

"Ash? It sounds like a guy's name."

"Don't blame me for Greyworth's naming sense."

Ellis sheathed her weapon.

"By the way, where will I be staying?"

"Over there." Ellis pointed out the window.

Kamito followed her finger and laid his eyes upon a wooden structure. The building was spacious with a large roof.

'A dormitory? No... That building is way too plain.'

"Is that... A stable?'

"No no no, look closer."

On the right of the stables, there was a shack made out of wooden planks. It looked like someone with no experience in architecture tried to make a house out of wooden planks without cutting.

"That small shack? It looks like it was made in 3 days."

"Don't underestimate me and my contracted spirit. We made it in 3 hours."

"Why do you hate men? You will never be able to find someone special at the rate you are going."

"What was that?" Ellis reached for her sword again. However her hand grabbed air as Kamito had stolen the sword when she was distracted.

"Come on, we are wasting too much time." Kamito handed the sword back to her.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I may be Greyworth's maid, but I am also her only apprentice. I'll settle the complications of my lodging later. For now, show me where Raven Class is."

When they reached the classroom, there was already someone there.

"Good afternoon Freya-Sensei."

"Good afternoon to you too. Ellis, you are dismissed."

Ellis left Kamito with the teacher Freya Grandol.

Freya Grandol was a beautiful lady in her early twenties. She wore a dark-grey suit with a white long-sleeved coat.

"Umm...Freya-sensei. I am the new student A-"

"You must be Kazehaya Kamito. Don't worry, Greyworth trusts all the staff with your secret."

"Oh, okay. Then I will be in your care Freya-Sensei."

"Don't worry, your secret will be kept in this room. Wait here until I call you out." Freya pointed to the side of the teacher's table.

A while later, students flooded the entrance. They were whispering among themselves, pointing at the unfamiliar person in the room, wondering who she was and why she was here. Kamito spotted familiar faces among the students.

'I can feel it, this will be a long day.'

* * *

 **And the chapter ends here. For those who wonder why Kamito only replied Ash without a surname, Kamito changes his surname to suit whatever country he is working as a maid in. For example, in Quina, he will have a chinese surname as Quina is the China equivalent in the world of STnBD.**


	3. Chapter 3: The first day

**Hi followers, it is exam period right now but I do not study. I use my free time lazing around and still get good marks so don't worry about me. This is the third chapter and a development has been hinted in the previous chapter.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

*sfx*

 **Author's notes**

* * *

'I can feel it... This will be a long day.'

Freya got everyone to settle down and motioned Kamito to stand in the front of the class.

"Hey you! Hurry up and introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone. I am Ash, I am sixteen years old and as you can see, I am a maid. However, I do have the qualities of an elementalist. Nice to meet you."

*mumble**mumble*

"Hey-hey, have you heard? Apparently she works for Greyworth." "Yeah-yeah, and that she is also here to put everyone in their place."

"I heard Claire already got assessed." "That maid is so cute I want to lock her up!"

'... What is that last girl thinking?'

"Yeah and she is going to be my maid!" A familiar redhead declared loudly.

"When are you going to give up? I refuse to work for you." Kamito sent Claire a cold leer, however, being in cute maid clothes nullified most of its effects.

*Whisper**whisper*

"So it is true, they have met before." "I would be jealous of whoever is her master." "Yeah, I'd even kill."

'... I think the safety of this class is crumbling.'

"Umm... Did you by any chance work at Winter Gulf castle?" A certain blonde-haired girl spoke up.

The girl had platinum-blonde hair tied together by a purple haire tie. She had emerald green eyes. Her name was Rinslet Laurenfrost. She was the princess of the Laurenfrost, it was located at the Ordesian border and One was supposed to have a beautiful scenery on the mountain range that cuts through the area.

"Yes I did work there for a few months, Milady Rinslet. Oh and greetings Carol-senpai."

Kamito greeted the maid standing behind Rinslet. Carol was a useless maid that was serving under the Laurenfrost. There were no restrictions to be a maid at Laurenfrost except for being cute. So Carol was able to become a maid even though she had not qualified to be an actual maid. She pushed all her maid responsibilities onto her master and thus, Rinslet became a capable housewife.

'I can't believe I actually passed that test.'

Kamito had applied to be a Laurenfrost maid to practice both his maid skills and improve his blade dance arts.

"By the way...-"

Freya gathered everyone's attention.

"Ash is a male elementalist and his actual name is Kazehaya Kamito."

"Ehhh! The cute maid isn't even female!?" The class uproared in unison. Some stood up in shock of the revelation.

"Do you want to confirm it yourself?" Kamito gripped his skirt and teased the class.

As the class was left blushing, Kamito turned towards the teacher.

The maid's face was contorted with fury. Even a normal person could feel the killing intent that was radiating outwards from the maid.

"Sensei... Tell me, did Greyworth put you up to this?" Kamito had given up on imitating a girl's voice.

"Yes..." Freya turned to the class," All of you will have to keep this a secret. We do not want the peace of the Academy to be threathened by Spirit Knights just because we have a male elementalist."

"Sensei! How can we trust that a crossdressing guy will not corrupt the Academy?"

"Ask him yourself." Freya directed the attention to Kamito who was still emanating a murderous aura.

"Tch... Greyworth is still able to manipulate others." Kamito calmed himself down to try and make sure nobody panics. Kamito thought of a way to ensure the purity of the class.

"Well, if someone were to suddenly lose their elementalist powers while in this school, wouldn't word reach the Imperial Capital? If that happens, investigations would be conducted and it will point to me."

Kamito went back to using a girl voice.

"In short, I will be chased down by the whole kingdom. I don't think I will be able to live a happy life after that."

The class thought about the statements that were given and agreed that their safety is ensured.

"Now then... Care to explain why you have to expose my secret to everyone? Freya-Sensei?"

Kamito let his killing intent grow with every word that he uttered.

"It is useless to oppose a witch. Greyworth told me to. Go ask her yourself. Don't worry, only the Raven Class knows your secret. I did say that your secret will be kept to this room. Now go pick a seat, the class should have started more than 10 minutes ago."

"Fine... I'll settle some things with Greyworth later." Kamito cooled off and faced the class.

"Call me Ash at all times. Use female pronouns to refer to me. If my secret gets out, I WIll find you."

"Don't threathen the class." Freya karate chopped his head.

"Alright-alright, I'll take a seat." Kamito rubbed the back of his head.

The class's gazes pierced his body like daggers.

'As angry as I may be, most of it is due to Greyworth. There is no point in taking it out on these people.'

Kamito scanned the room for vacant seats and found one beside Claire and one at the top row of the class.

Kamito started making his way to the back of the class when a whip tried to rope around Kamito. Kamito calmly moved out of the way of the whip and continued going up the stairs.

"H-hey! Where are you going? You'll be sitting beside me. Maids have to be by their masters."

"Like I said before, I refuse to serve under you."

Although Claire could clearly hear the rejection, she tried to catch Kamito with her whip again. However, the whip was shot down by a frost arrow.

"Although Ash is no longer my maid, she is still related to Laurenfrost and going up against her means going up against me, Claire Rouge."

Rinslet was holding a blue bow with another arrow nocked and ready to be fired.

"Thank you milady Rinslet."

"You're welcome. Just apply to become a Laurenfrost maid again."

"I do not want to continue crossdressing more than I have to. Sorry, but I have to reject that."

"Shut up and get back to your seats everyone! We have been delayed for 15 minutes now."

As Kamito took his seat, everyone was still looking at him. Freya slowly recovered everyone's attention as the lesson went on.

'This lesson is boring. Is this class that undereducated?'

Kamito was quickly falling asleep listening to Freya teach.

"...Ash..."

"Ash!"

Kamito was forced awake and saw an angry Freya in front of him.

"Ash, for not paying attention, answer this question."

Freya pointed to the question on the board.

"Yes Sensei!"

As Kamito got up to the front of the class, he could here the whispers among them.

"How mean, that was not even taught to us yet." "She just came here and she is already being picked on."

To the class' bewilderment, Kamito solved the question with ease and returned to his state of slumber in his seat.

"Wow... So this is the quality of one chosen by Greyworth." Freya admired the knowledge that Kamito had.

Time flew by for Kamito as he dozed off. By the time he woke up, the lessons were over.

'Guess I was wrong, this day was over quickly. Time to settle things with Greyworth.'

Kamito left the classroom and navigated his way to the witch's office.

*Knock x4*

"Come in."

Kamito opened the door and walked into the room to confront Greyworth.

"What was that all about? What is the point of disguising myself if everyone in Raven Class will know my secret?"

"Well lass, you have to make a team in preparation for the Blade Dance within two months. You won't be able to hide your secret from your team during the Blade Dance. Since you are part of the Raven Class, your classmates are the most likely to become your team members. Why not get it over with on the first day to save all the trouble?"

"I can see your point but at least tell me first."

"No way, it is funnier this way."

'God damn it, old hag!'

"Another thing, is there any place I can stay in other than the shack Ellis built?"

"There is."

"Then give it to me."

"The vacancy is in Claire Rouge's room. I can let you stay there if you want to."

"It must be vacant for a reason. It will be my last resort."

"By the way, all your stuff has been placed in the shack. If there is nothing else, you should go now."

Kamito left the school building and entered the wooden shack. As he rummaged through his luggage, he realised that there were only maid clothing in the baggage.

'This must be that old hag's doing! One day, I will get my revenge.'

Kamito made a promise to himself.

Kamito sat on the straw bed and reflected on what had happened that day.

'Sigh, too many things happened in such a short day.'

Kamito looked at his right hand.

'Come to think of it, I have not heard anything from the sword spirit. It has not been rejecting the contract. I'll wake up early tomorrow and test it out.'

Kamito laid back on his bed as he let out a yawn and prepared to sleep. However, he was denied of his rest as someone paid him a visit.

*knock knock*

* * *

 **And the chapter ends here. I chose to reveal his secret as this is STnBD and it is a harem. How do we have a harem when everyone thinks the main character is a girl? I do not think that a yuri harem is possible. I have no experiences in reading a yuri harem. I wouldn't be able to write one.**

 **Moving on, the hint in the previous chapter was the fact that I used 'familiar faces'.**


	4. Chapter 4:Before the battle

**Hi everyone, I am back with another chapter. My exams are finally over. This one will take place before Kamito's blade dance of the night. Okay, that did not come out right**.

'thoughts'

"Speech"

*sfx*

 **Time for the chapter to start.**

* * *

*knock knock*

"Who's there?" Kamito got up and grabbed the doorknob.

"Ash, it's me, your master."

With a slight frown, Kamito opened the door with a smile.

"What do you want milady Rinslet?"

Rinslet was holding a tray with a nice hot bowl of chicken soup sitting atop of it. There was a nice fragrant emanating from it.

"This is for me!?"

"Yes. Just come back to being one of the Wolf Ritters. I'll even promote you to head maid."

The Wolf Ritters were spirit knights under the command of the Laurenfrost. They were also serving the Laurenfrosts as maids.

"How about no. I have had it with being a maid. See you later." *Bang* Kamito slams the door in Rinslet's face.

*bang**bang* Rinslet started kicking the door.

"Is this how you treat your ex-master?"

Kamito reluctantly opened the door. Rinslet then casually enters the room.

"Carol made too much." Rinslet places the tray down on the table.

'Carol made this? I don't believe that she would be able to make something like this.' Kamito thought as he looked out the door and saw Carol.

"Ah, Ash, why are you living inside the stable anyway?"

"The stable is next door. Ellis Fahrengart built this upon hearing word that a male student will be attending classes."

'Aww, you poor thing' was what Rinslet's eyes seemed to say when Kamito looked at her face.

"I would offer you to become my roommate but I already have Carol."

Rinslet turned on her heel and started walking out of the shed.

"It's a shame I couldn't hire you as a maid today."

"Wait, Rinslet." Kamito reached forward to stop her.

"I cannot be your maid, but since I am a student of the Academy, I'll be your friend."

"...Sure. Status does not matter in this Academy after all."

At the sight of her master being embarrassed at making a friend, Carol chuckled.

"Rinslet!"

With a sound of metal hitting the floor, a familiar voice cried out.

"Don't feed my maid without my permission, bitch!"

Claire had her arms on her hips and a clutter of canned food was on the floor in front of her.

"What was that?!" Rinslet started walking towards Claire.

"Who's the bitch, here?"

"Isn't the Laurenfrost crest a dog? It is obviously you."

"Why you-The crest of Laurenfrost is a proud white wolf."

"White wolf? A chihuahua fits better as the crest."

"...!"

Provoked by Claire, Rinslet glared at her opposition. Rinslet looked ready to fight.

Kamito exited the shed to tell the two girls off.

"Would you girls take this somewhere else? I want to enjoy my dinner."

But it was for naught as Rinslet started her summoning chant.

"Oh freezing beast with Ice-teeth, merciless hunter of the forest. Now is the time to abide the contract of blood, hasten to my side as commanded!"

A gust of chilling wind engulfed the surroundings. In the middle of it all, a silver-white wolf appeared.

The wolf then howled into the night.

'It has been a long time since I have seen Fenrir.'

Fenrir was the name of Rinslet's contracted spirit. The ice spirit had been part of the Laurenfrost family for had previously seen Rinslet's contracted spirit during his time as a maid.

"Your dog hardly changed, it still has its meritable coat." Claire taunted Rinslet at the appearance of Fenrir.

"Stop calling it a dog! You-you flat chest! You will pay for your insults towards the Laurenfrost family." Fenrir leaped to close the distance towards Claire.

"W-who are you calling a flat chest? Come! Scarlet!" Claire summoned her contracted spirit, the hell cat.

Scarlet stopped Fenrir in his tracks.

"-Hey you two, you can't fight with your spirits here." Kamito cried out.

"How dare you try to feed my maid, you bitch!"

"Whatever I do with him is none of your business."

The two girls stared intently at each other, sparks would have been produced where those gazes met.

'From hearing those two lines only, one would think that they are fighting over a man.'

"The two ladies look like lovers fighting over a man."

"You don't have to say that Carol. By the way, is it okay to just watch? Shouldn't we try and help them?"

"It is okay, they have always been like this."

"These two have been fighting with each other for a long time?"

"Yes, they are the best of friends."

'Are you serious Carol?'

Kamito sighed and facepalmed.

"You are an eyesore, Claire Rouge."

"The same can be said for you, Rinslet Laurenfrost."

"-Scarlet!"

"-Fenrir!"

The two spirits then jumped and clashed with each other. Ice and fire collide.

Meanwhile, Kamito is clearing the shack of valuables as he was sure that the shack would be damaged in the middle of the fight. Sure enough, a stray ember landed on Kamito's bed and lit it on fire. The fire then quickly spread across the wooden walls.

'These two have gone too far.'

"HEY! You two! Look at what you have done to my house!" Kamito shouted as he dragged his luggage out of the house.

"Rinslet! Look, there is a fire."

"Your methods of distraction won't work on... Oh the shed really is on fire."

"My home!"

"Calm down! Fenrir can easily put it out." Rinslet ordered Fenrir and turned him into her Elemental Waffe.

"Oh freezing ice fang, pierce your target! Freezing Arrow!"

Rinslet shot an arrow which turned into countless ice shards in midair, each putting out fire when it landed.

The fire has been extinguished, but the damage was done, Kamito's hut was scorched and was unable to support itself. The hut collapsed inwards.

"What are you doing!"

A blue-haired figure appeared followed by a girl with braided tea-coloured hair and a girl with short black hair.

Ellis Fahrengart, the leader of the Sylphid Knights, had heard the commotion and came to check it out.

Upon noticing the shattered hut, she cried out:"This is... What on earth did you do?"

Ellis charged forward and pointed her sword at Kamito's throat.

"Being placed in this situation three times in one day is getting ridiculous. Besides, I had no part in this, these two ladies are to blame." Kamito pointed to the two troublemakers behind him.

"It was this eyesore that destroyed the house."

"Before that, that pitiful chest set it on fire."

The two girls accused each other, fingers pointed at each other's faces.

"These girls from the lowly Raven Class created trouble again." One of the knights spoke up.

"Yeah, Ice Wolf Rinslet and Hell Cat Claire."

"Oh, and isn't that maid the new male transfer student?"

"I get it, the countryside noble and the sister of a traitor must have thought to use sex appeal to try and get him to join their team."

"You dare call me a countryside noble!?"

Rinslet was angrier than when she faced off with Claire.

"Yeah, Laurenfrost is only a big name. That is all they have."

Suddenly, their insults stopped as a hand was placed on each of their shoulders.

"You ladies have gone too far."

Kamito released killing intent with a smile.

The two girls leapt back, creating distance from Kamito.

"What the-" "How did you-"

Kamito ignored them and faced Ellis.

"Ellis Fahrengart, you should finish your business here, I will have to contact Greyworth about my house."

'I have to write a letter of notification to inform Greyworth that I will be using the other option for my residence.'

Ellis turned back to the two troublemakers.

"Alright, Claire and Rinslet, this matter will be reported. Both of you will receive punishments for arson and destruction of property."

Then, Ellis addressed her ccompanions that were still standing still, dumbfounded.

"You two, we're done here. Let's go."

However, just as the three turned their backs, Claire called out to them.

"Hold on! Ellis Fahrengart! Are you trying to run away?"

Ellis turned back, her face looked furious.

"What did you say?"

"I said, the Sylphid Knights are all cowards."

"Claire Rouge, do you think you can just get away with insulting the Sylphid Knights?"

"You should be considering whether it is fine to insult my sister! Ellis Fahrengart, I challenge you and the two knights to a duel!"

"Allow me to join as well, I have to take revenge to those that insult the Laurenfrost family."

Ellis drew her sword and pointed it in the middle of the two ladies.

"It would be embarrassing to the Sylphid Knights if we were rumoured to run away. I accept, I will be able to punish the troublemakers of Raven Class."

Kamito decided to try to stop things from escalating.

"Isn't fighting on school grounds prohibited?"

"Only for private matters. Don't worry, we will be fighting somewhere else."

Kamito tilted his head. However, no one decided to answer his question. Instead, Ellis confirmed the details of the duel with Claire.

"2am in front of the gate. Feel free to choose the format of the duel."

"Three on three. One on one is too troublesome."

"That is fine."

Ellis proceeded to leave the scene with her companions.

"Three on three? But there is only the two of you."

"You still owe me a favour Ash. I will use it to request your help."

Kamito was dragged into a battle on his first day.

'At least I slept earlier, I won't be drowsy.'

* * *

 **The chapter is done. The next part will be combat. Kamito will be able to show the results of his training**.


	5. Chapter 5:Before the battle II

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I have been too preoccupied with playing computer games. It was simply too addicting. Now then, this will be the first appearance of Kamito's absolute blade arts in this story. Time to show off his skills he mastered. Sadly there is not enough room to reach the combat part.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

*sfx*

 **Author's notes**

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, Kamito followed Claire into the female dormitory of the Raven Class. Kamito was now Claire's roommate due to his house burning down.

As Kamito entered the room, he noticed the disorganised state of the living room.

"..."

There were a large mountain of books in the middle of the room. A small amount of plush toys were scattered on top. The books were carelessly placed without any order. There were hardly free space on the floor to step on.

"You should clean your room. Then again, I don't think you were expecting anyone to enter your room."

"S-Scarlet does the cleaning. Not me! It is usually clean."

'That strong hellcat is being used to clean rooms?'

"Elementalists across the continent, no, elementalists across the globe would cry at how Scarlet is being used."

"Shut up! Scarlet is smart you know? She can tell where everything goes and even incinerate burnable trash."

As they were talking, Scarlet manifested herself and started to clean the room, using her front fangs to carry plush toys across the room. The books were left where they were as it was too heavy for Scarlet.

'I guess I should help, I will be living here soon.'

Kamito reached out to grab a book from the pile but stopped as he glanced at the title.

' 'Ren Ashbell is my maid!?'? What sort of freak writes these?'

He skimmed over the other titles of the books beside it.

' 'Ren Ashbell and the naughty prince', 'Secret underground basement with Ren Ashbell' and 'The noblest blade dancer at night'... I think the problem lies with the owner of these books.'

"What is your obsession with Ren Ashbell and weird fantasies?"

"...D..don't look..."

"The trouble-making honours student reads these kinds of books?"

Claire was able to answer any questions in school in her level, but her trouble-making attitude keeps her in Raven Class.

"T-those aren't mine. They're for a friend. Yes a friend." Claire said this very quickly.

"There are fourteen volumes of 'The noblest blade dancer at night', why would you get fourteen volumes for one person? You can't be so sure they won't be put off from the first book. I don't think there is anything wrong with reading these, you just have to keep it to yourself."

"Like I said! They are not mine!"

Claire grabbed a pillow from the floor and threw it at Kamito's face.

Kamito who was not expecting a pillow to be in the living room was hit square in the face.

"Just tell me where these go. I won't pry further into these."

A few minutes later...

Kamito was in Claire's kitchen, inspecting the shelves.

It was still a few hours until the designated time and Kamito started to feel hungry.

He was unable to eat the chicken soup Rinslet made as it crushed along with his house.

Kamito had moved to his future room along with his luggage that he managed to save.

"Why is the cabinets only filled with canned foods? Don't you do groceries?"

"Why? What is wrong with canned food? They are easy to cook and is obtainable everywhere!"

"You aren't able to cook, are you?"

Claire froze up upon hearing his statement.

"N-no! I can cook."

"The mouth may be unwilling, but the body clearly shows otherwise."

"S-stop speaking so lewdly."

"Oh? What's wrong? It was a clear and basic sentence yet you accuse me of being lewd? You are the lewd one. Claire Rouge, the lewd honours student."

"U...uuuu..."

Claire's eyes started to become moist.

Kamito facepalmed and looked at Claire in pity.

"Fine... I'll cook for the two of us since you have no cooking skills."

"What of it? I'll just get you to cook for me when you become my maid!"

"Like I said, I will not become your maid... Shut up or I won't cook enough for two people."

"...Fine..."

Claire hung her head and gave up.

"Where is your stove?"

"I don't need one. Scarlet!"

The hellcat appeared by her side. Scarlet jumped onto the tabletop with its tail raised above its head. The tip of the tail was burning slowly.

'How sad... To be used by your master as a simple stove...'

"Hey! Why do you still have that pitying look on your face?"

'Man, she should really respect Scarlet more.'

"I'll go take a shower. You better have a hot meal ready on the table once I am done."

"You are not my master, Claire!" Kamito called out as she left the kitchen.

'Seriously... that girl should get it in her head that I will not be her maid.'

Kamito stated preparing the ingredients he needed.

'Maybe I'll make a Laurenfrost style stew?'

Some time later, a strong pleasant smell permeated across the room.

"Well, I somehow made stew using canned food. Thanks Scarlet." Kamito patted the red hellcat.

"Nyaa."

'I guess I should tell Claire that the food is ready.'

While Kamito was walking towards the shower room, he heard a scream.

"Kyaaaa!"

"What!?"

Kamito rushed to the shower door.

As he reached there, the door opened. A naked Claire stepped out, a slime-like substance covering her body. However, the slime is not doing much covering her important parts as it is transparent.

"...H-help... Me...Hya!"

Kamito shut his eyes.

"You... Why are you having trouble with a low level water spirit?"

The identity of the slime was that of a water spirit.

"J-just help me already!"

"O-okay, sure. Grab my hand."

Kamito built up divine power to the tips of his fingers. By applying divine power, Kamito was trying to forcibly banish the water spirit.

"Nooo... Ahn!"

Claire slowly reached out a hand to Kamito as the water spirit rampaged across Claire's body.

"Unruly spirit of water, comply with my command and settle down."

When their fingers touched, the water spirit dissolved into water.

"What's wrong? How can a student of your level have trouble dealing with such low level spirits?" Kamito asked her as she covered herself up with a towel.

"I-its not like that! I... I was just surprised. I was just taking a shower when the water spirit went out of control."

'Odd... Why would a spirit randomly go into a frenzy?'

"Anyway, get dressed. I have no intrest in looking at a child's body any longer."

"Who are you calling a child!?"

Claire attempted to whip Kamito, but his agility was far too high as he was dodging all of the attacks.

"Haah... Haah..."

Claire became exhausted trying to whip Kamito.

"Are you trying to make me retire before the duel even starts?"

"No, I just told you my true feelings. Anyway, the food I cooked might turn cold if you keep this up."

"Fine... I'll give up."

Claire got dressed as Kamito went back into the kitchen and arranged the table.

"Woah! This smells good."

Claire involuntarily commented on the food as she walked into the kitchen.

"This is meat stew, Laurenfrost style."

"This is seriously good! I'm really considering to hire you as my maid." Claire exclaimed as she stuffed food into her mouth.

"I told you before, no."

With that, Kamito was able to satisfy his hunger and started thinking on his plans for the duel ahead.

Kamito finished cleaning the dishes when he asked Claire a question.

"Hey Claire."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want a strong spirit? That hellcat is clearly strong enough."

"I... have a wish. I want to meet someone. For that reason, I have to win the Blade Dance."

"Someone? Who?"

Claire reached for her neck and took out a small silver pendant. The pendant housed a red shiny spirit crystal.

When Kamito saw the crystal, he voiced out his surprise.

"A lion of flame... The crest of the Elstein duke family!?"

"Yeah, my real name is Claire Elstein. I am the little sister of the Calamity Queen."

The Calamity Queen was Rubia Elstein, she is responsible for the full annihilation of a small city. Causing the fire elemental lord, one of the five elemental lords who were basically the gods of the world, to burn down a city in response to Rubia's theft of the strongest fire spirit, Laevateinn. Rubia caused the entire continent to suffer as no one was able to use any flames except from fire spirits for a whole year. She was regarded as the worst queen and was promptly titled as 'Calamity Queen'. The Elstein family fell from grace and they were sent to jail. Rubia, however, is still out there as no one knows her whereabouts.

"I see, so that's why you use the name Claire Rouge and why people call you the sister of a traitor."

"That's why I want to participate in the Blade Dance. I want to hear the truth from my sister."

"Is that all you want to join the Blade Dance for?"

"I also want to rebuild my family and restore it to its former goory. Besides, Ren Ashbell is participating."

*Cough cough*

"Something wrong Ash?"

"No... Nothing wrong."

"Anyway, I am going to sleep. Wake my up when we need to go. And be warned, try anything, and Scarlet here will scorch you."

*Hiss*

Scarlet hissed at Kamito and walked over to join her owner in bed.

Unknown to them, similar cases of frenzy low level spirits had been happening in the Academy.

A black figure stood atop of one of the academy towers. A black haired girl with a black dress.

"-It has been so long Kamito, but you are still not you."

Black orbs appeared from her hands and disappeared towards the night sky.

"I'll make you yourself again."

The girl then chuckled.

She then disappeared into the night.

A few hours later, fifteen minutes before the meeting time, Kamito woke Claire up.

"Hey, it's 1:45, let's get going."

"Five more minutes...*yawn*"

"Hey, come on! We have to go now."

"Wha! Oh.. Right. The duel."

"How can you forget dragging me into your quarrel."

The two then walked outside, stopping in front of a stone circle.

"Come Ash, we will be duelling here."

"This is... An Astral Gate! But isn't Astral Zero full of uncontrollable spirits?"

"It's okay, this gate connects to grounds where only low level spirit appears."

"If you say so..."

Kamito stepped into the stone circle. A white light enveloped them both and they were both transported to another place.

Astral Zero was another world. Quite literally, Astral Zero is not part of the normal world. It was home to spirits.

The red moon turned the sky crimson.

A forest surrounded the two. They could not see far ahead as there was a purple fog blocking their vision.

"Here, nobody will interfere with the duel. This place is commonly used for duels anyway."

Elementalists whose bodies were infused with divine energy were treated the same as spirits. In Astral Zero, their injuries don't affect them. All damage will be converted to mental damage. Although, this did not meant that no pain would be felt.

"Do you think you will win?"

"I have seen you use a weapon. It depends on you."

"Why are you relying on me? This is your duel."

* * *

 **Sorry I had to end it here. These few days has been troublesome for me, I have to go take a trip overseas for a week so I have been preparing for that. I may post a double chapter after that is done. Though I won't be sure that I will be able to do that**.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Blade Dance

**Hey everyone, I am back from my small trip. We will finally see combat. There will finally be Blade Arts. Now to answer some reviews, this seems pretty much canon because there isn't really any way to connect Kamito's experience as a maid to the other member's pasts except Rinslet due to the fact that Laurenfrost is known to have maids. The other characters that are known to have maids would have definitely met Kamito before when he was sent undercover as a maid. An example is a certain imperial princess.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

*sfx*

 **Author's notes**

* * *

"Why are you relying on me? This is your duel."

"I have a plan. You will be the vanguard, up front. I'll be in the middle to support with my long reach with the whip. I'll have Rinslet snipe with her bow at the back."

"How sure are you that this will work?"

"I am not that confident. Our opponents are not that good. Only Ellis is a threat. However, Rinslet is the worst at working with a team. I am not sure if she will follow."

"Well, no point discussing Rinslet's teamwork now. We should check with her at the venue."

The two continued to walk, coming across an ancient ruin of what could be called a theatre in the forest.

The ruin were remnants of the era where the human world and Astral Zero were one.

"Remember, you with your sword spirit, will be the attacker. Rinslet and I will support."

Claire nagged at Kamito as they entered the ruin.

"Yeah, got it."

"By the way, are you able to control that spirit?"

"Umm... Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

"Well, I wanted the spirit to calm down so I have not summoned it at all."

That was only half of the truth. The other part, Kamito was feeling guilty. Guilty about contracting another spirit, when he was already contracted to her.

"I see. It was a sealed spirit after all. It wouldn't be strange if it went frenzy."

Claire agreed with the explanation and didn't question further.

"Still, I think you should try to manifest an Elemental Waffe."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

Kamito held out his hands. Concentrating divine power into his right hand.

"Dispassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil-"

The spirit seal of two blades faintly glowed under his gloves.

'That's not right, the spirit should have a stronger presence than this. It is probably my fault, I feel guilt in my heart.'

"-Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand."

A flash of white light was emitted from his hand and what formed in his hands was-

-A sword. A short sword.

"..."

"..."

"I-Is that the sword spirit's Elemental Waffe?"

"Hey! It could be really powerful you know?"

Kamito said that, but he knew that the Elemental Waffe he conjured with a guilty heart could not be strong.

*Clang*

Kamito tried the short sword on a tree and broke it into pieces. The sword dematerialised into particles.

"..."

"Well... It is probably because I have not used a contracted spirit for a few years. I lost touch..."

Kamito tried to come up with an excuse.

"No way! You contracted the spirit so easily."

"I have no idea why the contract was successful myself."

Many inexperienced elementalists would be unable to draw out the full power from a spirit too high for their level.

'However, I am bound by my heart. I was thinking of her during the contract.'

Kamito stared at his gloved left hand.

"Whaaa... What is with that? The plan only works if you are good enough. You need to get better!"

Claire took out her whip, getting ready to strike at Kamito.

"What are you doing Claire Rouge?"

"Huh?"

Claire turned to the owner of the voice. Rinslet had cut in and stopped Claire. She arrived with Carol the maid.

"You're late, Rinslet."

"A noble lady always takes time to dress."

Rinslet brushed her platinum-blonde hair with her fingers.

"... Why is Carol here?"

"I am here to support milady Rinslet."

Carol took out two small flags, one in each hand, and started waving them around.

"-Your side seems to be ready, Raven Class."

A voice rang out from above.

The four looked up, found a blue-haired ponytailed girl standing on the crumbling theatre wall. Two knights, Rakka and Reisha, standing at her sides.

"-Ellis Fahrengart, how long have you been there?"

"I bet that they were waiting for a cool moment to show up."

"Wha-wha-what! No we weren't. This is definitely coincidental. Yep, just coincidence."

"Getting all flustered makes you more suspicious, Ellis."

"Sh-shut up! Let's get this duel started. We should settle this by dawn."

Ellis stretched out her hand and summoned her spirit.

"Come, Simorgh!"

A large eagle appeared with a gust of wind. The eagle was at least bigger than normal eagles by one and a half times.

Then, the eagle started its descent on the quartet, with every flap of its wings increasing its speed.

When the eagle reached them, the four split up, with Carol being pushed to the sidelines by Kamito.

"Woah! That is one fast spirit."

Kamito commented on Simorgh, looking at it turn around to face them."

"Carol, you should vacate the premises. Staying here would just drag us down."

Kamito turned back to Carol, but Carol was no where to be seen. Kamito looked around the theatre, spotted Rinslet near the walls and Claire inbetween Kamito and Rinslet, but Carol had completely vanished.

"Go milady Rinslet!"

A cheer came from outside the theatre. Carol had apparently started watching the duel from outside the theatre walls where attacks shouldn't reach her.

'That useless maid is unable to do maid duties, but she is able to run away. Probably because she has always been running away from her maid responsibilities.'

"This is not the time to be distracted, Ash!"

Claire called out to Kamito as Simorgh turned around to attack again. Simorgh swooped down, but stopped its attack by flapping it wings towards Kamito.

'What?'

Suddenly, Kamito felt a cut on his arm.

'This is... a blade made out of wind?'

In that instant, Kamito jumped backwards. Even if he did train for three years, he hasn't fought a proper battle yet. Kamito chose to gather more info on Simorgh's attacks.

"Hey Ash! I'll take care of the wind blades, just attack Simorgh." Claire cracked her whip.

"I won't let you!"

The braided knight, Reisha had closed the distance and swung a blade of ice at Claire.

Claire was able to swiftly evade.

'Though with that little skill, Claire should be able to handle her.'

"You're distracted in a fight, this will be your end here. Take this, my Elemental Waffe, Rock Breaker!"

The short-haired Rakka took the opportunity to swing a large hammer at Kamito, who simply created more distance by leaping away.

'I'll try out my power on this person. She only has a hammer. She has so many openings.'

Kamito tried to summon his Elemental Waffe again, but only materialized a short sword in his hand.

'I guess this will do.'

Kamito leaped forward, slashing down at Rakka. Rakka reflexively put up her hammer to guard. Suddenly, the short sword breaks in contact with the hammer's handle.

"Hah! What a weak Elemental Waffe."

But, before Rakka noticed it, she was out of the duel. Icy vines pierced her legs from the ground, inflicting mental damage and knocking her out.

"Absolute Blade Arts, Alternate Form - Ice Storm Rakshasa."

Kamito whispered to himself. Kamito had used ice spirit magic in combination with a slash. Greyworth had showed him the technique but he was unable to do it until he learned ice spirit magic. Kamito had served as part of the Wolf Ritters in Laurenfrost for this purpose.

Normal Elementalists wouldn't even be able to manipulate divine power to cast spirit magic without a contracted spirit. However Kamito, whose previous contracted spirit left him and his current contracted spirit who he was not fully contracted with, was an exception. Kamito who has trained for three years has fully mastered spirit magic that is required to wield the complete Absolute Blade Arts was able to cast spirit magic regardless of elements or spirits.

"How dare you do that to Rakka!"

Reisha stopped going after Claire and turned to Kamito. However, just as she took a step, an ice arrow pierced her torso.

"Fua... A shot worthy of the Laurenfrost name."

Rinslet had sniped Reisha from the far side of the theatre.

"It's not over! Take this, Fireball!"

Claire released a fireball at Reisha which knocked her out.

"What!?" Ellis stood in shock of what just happened. She just lost both her team mates within moments of each other.

"Grrr... For Rakka and Reisha, I will avenge them! Come, Simorgh!" The eagle spirit flew back to its master.

"—Evil winds, pierce through my sworn enemy's heart, become a demonic spear and lodge within my hand!"

A very long blue spear appeared in Ellis's hand. The spear was decorated delicately as though it is to be used in a grand festival. Swinging the spear in one hand, Ellis declared her Elemental Waffe.

"-This is my Elemental Waffe, Ray Hawk."

"Beautiful."

"You too see the beauty of Ray Hawk, Ash?"

"No, not just Ray Hawk. You too, are beautiful."

"Wh-what! You, you isolent person!"

"I simply said my honest thoughts. You don't have to be so mad."

"Shut up!"

Ellis thrust the spear forward, but the spear could not reach its target. Kamito was easily dodging all her attacks.

While Ellis was busy trying to hit Kamito, Claire was conjuring a fireball in her hand.

"Take this, Fireball!"

However, as the fireball was making its way to Ellis, Rinslet fired an ice arrow. The two flying entities collided and cancelled each other out.

"What are you doing? Laurenfrost dog!"

"That is my line! Flat chest!"

The two began arguing with each other. They were glaring so hard that one could probably see sparks flying if they look hard enough.

All while this was happening, Kamito was still keeping Ellis busy.

Suddenly, Kamito felt a cold shiver travel down his spine.

'Kuh... This feeling...'

"Wait Ellis, time out. Do you feel that?"

"What are you talking about this time?"

Looking at Kamito losing his intention on fighting, Ellis also took a passive stance.

Then, Ellis looked towards the sky, the presence was coming from the sky.

'Looks like she felt it too. No mistaking it this is-'

With a thundering crack, the air split open, a being with a mouth as its only feature came out from the tear in space.

"What the!?" "Why is that kind of spirit here?"

It was a demon spirit. Due to the fact that demon spirit's make up

The gigantic jaw opened, revealing its row of teeth. It was getting ready to bite the elementalists closest to it.

"You three take the injured and run. I'll take the rear."

"Hold it! Ellis, you can't do this. I'll go."

"You? With your incomplete Elemental Waffe? You can't do it."

"Yeah, I'll go instead."

"Claire? Are you crazy? You can't even stop a sealed spirit let alone a demon spirit."

"I'll do it okay? Just watch me. I'll make that demon spirit mine."

With that, Claire ran off towards the demon spirit. Claire planned to contract the demon spirit.

"Go, Scarlet!"

"Nyaa!"

The hell cat pounced off the ground, heading straight into the demon spirit.

*Chomp*

The demon spirit closed its mouth, countless teeth taking a bite out of Scarlet. The hell cat screamed in pain and vanished.

"No! Scarlet!"

Claire was in shock, she lost her spirit twice in one day. Claire fell to her knees, unable to move.

Having finishing the contracted spirit, the demon spirit changed targets and faced Claire.

'Crap, if that demon spirit can easily take down a high class spirit, my spirit magic would not be able to do much. I need to manifest a proper Elemental Waffe. Even though I could create a sword of divine power to use absolute blade arts on that thing, it wouldn't compare to a proper Elemental Waffe.'

"That idiot!"

Kamito started running towards Claire, summoning his Elemental Waffe in the process.

"-Disspassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil! Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand!"

He poured lots of divine power into his right hand, but all he could manage to create was the fragile short sword.

'Is this seriously all you can manage!? I know you are better than this, sealed spirit. Show me your true power!'

Kamito kept charging his hand with divine power, his left hand started to ache.

'Sorry Restia, I can't count on you right now.'

Kamito continued to increase the flow of divine power into his right hand.

Then, with a dazzling light, a heavy greatsword appeared in his right hand.

'The connection succeeded!'

Holding the greatsword in his hand, Kamito prepared his attack.

'Damn it, I used too much divine power just connecting to this damn sealed spirit. You better be great, sealed spirit.'

"Absolute Blade Arts, First Form - Purple Lightning!"

With a flash, Kamito instantly appeared behind the demon spirit. With his back towards the demon spirit, the demon spirit was cut completely in half.

'Ugh, if you can understand me sealed spirit, you use way too much divine power.'

Kamito fainted on the spot.

Meanwhile, on a tree in Astral Zero, the black haired girl with the black dress was watching the fight.

'You have clearly improved Kamito, but that just means nothing. It is not enough, not yet.'

"He,he,he..."

* * *

 **Whew, this chapter was long. Next is the appearance of Est! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Contracted spirit Est

**Double chapter!**

'thoughts'

"speech"

*sfx*

* * *

It was a fine morning, the birds were chirping happily, the rays of the sun was brightening up the dawn. However, the cheerful, happy atmosphere was not found in a small room in the Areishia Spirit Academy.

"How dare you use my room for such things?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Y-you pervert! Trying to make me say such obscene things."

"It is just a misunderstanding! Carol help me!"

"Alright, milady shouldn't strain herself too much."

Ten minutes earlier...

After tiring himself out the previous night, our protagonist, Kamito was sleeping on a bed in one of the Raven Class dormitory. He was slightly uncomfortable as he was recalling an unpleasant memory in his dreams.

Memories of his past. The first time meeting her, his harsh assaasination training, his escape from the Instructional School with her and his first experience at discovering his amazing aptitude as a crossdresser. They were memories he did not want to recall as they all reminded him of her.

Luckily for Kamito, his sleeping state was finally broken when the rays of sunshine hit his eyes.

*Yawn*

With a yawn, Kamito straightened himself up, forgetting the dream he had.

'Hmm!? This feeling... I must have used up my divine power. I haven't felt that in years. More importantly, where am I? ...Oh right, I went to Areisha Spirit Academy yesterday. So this should be one of the rooms?'

Kamito was staring off into the unfamiliar ceiling.

'Hold on, these clothes... Did someone change me? Wait, isn't this a bra!? Why am I wearing this!? Wait, that means the person that changed me knows that I am trying to hide my gender. At least my secret hasn't leaked. I hope.'

Kamito was currently wearing a white pajama.

*Grumble*

A noise came out of his stomach.

'I am hungry, man... that contract spirit is troublesome.'

As elementalists required energy to use their contracted spirits, they often ate more than normal people. However, their increased intake did not usually lead to fattening them up.

'Alright, time to get up.-Hm?'

Kamito stopped midway.

The bedsheet was squirming.

'Now that I think about it, there shouldn't be a buldge in this bed. And this size... It can only mean one thing!'

"Who's there!"

Kamito shouted as he yanked the bedsheet off.

What entered his sight was something he did not expect.

It was a girl.

A silver-haired girl.

A petite and adorable silver-haired girl

More importantly, this girl was naked. No she wasn't fully naked, she was wearing black knee socks.

The girl was also mounted on Kamito in a dangerous position. If someone were to walk in on them, they would have a huge misunderstanding.

"Umm..."

Kamito could not find any words to say.

"Yes?"

The girl asked, tilting her head.

'So cute... No wait, there are other, more pressing matters that need to be handled right now.'

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Est."

"E-Est?"

"Yes, my true name cannot be pronounced properly by human vocal chords. So please call me Est, master."

"What do you mean by master? As in, why are you calling me master?"

"Master is master. I don't think there are any problems, are there?"

"Yeah there is. In fact, I can see one right now! Can you try adressing me as something else?"

"I can tell that you are the reincarnation of the demon king, but you are dressed like a girl. Can I call you esteemed sister?"

"No!"

"Mama?"

"Definitely not!"

"O-Onee-san?"

"Wha... No. Sorry, just call me Ash. My real name is Kazehaya Kamito though."

'That way of adressing made me recall some unpleasant memories.'

Kamito had recalled a memory in the Instructional School.

The Instructional School was set up by a cult who worshipped the Demon King Solomon. Many young girls who had possessed the aptitude to be an Elementalist were taken from orphanages and relief insitutes. Kamito was also taken due to his ability to commune with spirits. There, he was raised like the others, trained to be the strongest assassins on the continent. However, Kamito was special, he was also raised to be the demon king's successor.

'I remembered her. She called me Onii-san. If I remember correctly her name was-'

*Knock knock*

"That must be milady Rinslet."

'Wait what? Was that Carol?'

"Anyway, could you hide? Est?"

"Yes, Ash."

Est squirmed back into the sheets.

'Why there of all places?'

*Creak*

The door was opened by Carol and Rinslet stepped in.

"So, you woke up."

"Y-yeah."

"You should get out now. This room belongs to me and Carol. Sorry but you can't stay here."

"I'll get out no-... Sorry."

'Crap, if I get out now Est will be seen and I will get killed. More importantly, Carol! Just how long have you been in this room?'

Kamito looked at Carol with moist eyes.

"Sorry? What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of need a uniform."

"Sure, take mine."

With a bold statement, Carol started to reach for the back of her dress.

"Wha-what! No! I mean a girl's uniform."

"But mine IS a girl's uniform. Specifically a maid's one."

After seeing the whole thing, Carol had decided to tease Kamito.

"That isn't what I mean at all!"

"Well there you go, milady Rinslet. Ash wants your uniform."

"Wha- My uniform?"

Then, the bedsheets started wiggling.

'Hey! Stop that, you will cause a big misunderstanding!'

*Cough*

Rinslet emptied her throat and cleared her head.

"By the way, why is there a buldge in the bedsheet from your waist down?"

"Well... That is... Umm..."

'Carol help me!'

"Milady, it is a usual phenomenon that happens to men in the morning."

"Yeah that is totally what this is... Not!"

"Anyway, what is that?"

With a forceful tug, Rinslet yanked off the sheet, revealing-

"Ah, they caught us. What should we do now Ash?"

And that led to the current situation.

"Alright, milady shouldn't strain herself too much."

"What are you saying Carol? Go Fenrir!"

"Woof!"

The dog barked and pounced towards Kamito. But, it was stopped when the silver-haired girl held out her hand.

"Stay back. How dare you defy me, the Demon Slayer?"

"Woof..."

The ice demon cowered in fear.

"Sit."

Surprisingly, Fenrir sat down.

"Paw."

Fenrir reached out to Est with its left paw.

"Good boy."

Est then started stroking Fenrir's mane.

"To easily control a high class spirit, could you also be a spirit?"

"Yes, I am Kamito's contracted spirit."

Est spoke back with no emotion, just like all of her previous statements.

"Carol... How could you stay quiet?"

"Sorry Ash, you looked like you were too occupied with her."

"Not that, why didn't you explain to Rinslet?"

"I just didn't want to. You do realise that is my bed right?"

'Damn this useless maid.'

An hour later, after the commotion in the morning, Kamito was walking side by side with Est in the academy courtyard. They were looking for Claire, or rather Kamito was, Est was just tagging along her master.

"To think you were the sealed spirit... I can't believe it."

It was understandable to think that Est was not a spirit at first glance. After all, only the highest ranking spirits were humanoid.

"I didn't know you could materialise clothes... Why were you naked in the morning?"

"I thought that appearance would please you. Unless you wanted to see my bare feet? If that is the case, it is embarrassing so I cannot show you."

"You feel embarrassed by the weirdest things."

*Sigh*

Kamito could hear the the whispers of the onlookers that were surrounding them.

"Wow how cute." "Is that silver-haired girl a student?" "My heart can't take this. The maid and the student are way too cute." "I don't think the maid is only cute. Can't you see a sort of mature look in her eyes?"

'What the heck. Cute?'

"Anyway, you mentioned that you are not able to connect with Astral Zero. Does that have something to do with my Magic Circuit? It shouldn't be a problem since the contract did succeed."

"One reason is my extremely powerful strength as a spirit. However, the main cause should be you. Did you not want to contract me?"

"Sorry. It isn't that I don't want to contract with you."

'Yeah, the real reason is my guilt.'

"It's okay. I don't really mind. I was beginning to get bored staying as a sealed spirit in that cave. Say Ash-"

"What?"

"-I think we are similar existences."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I might like you."

When faced with a straight confession like that, even Kamito could not help but blush.

"Umm... Thanks?" Kamito said as he scratched his cheek.

Kamito was unsure of what to say.

*Clink!*

A sound came from behind him.

"Ash, you isolent person. Have you come to lay your evil hands on such a small and innocent girl?"

"W-what are you talking about? I am just a maid."

Kamito turned to the owner of the voice. It was Ellis with a sword pointed at Kamito's neck. The sound was the sword being unsheathed.

"How old is that girl? Is your range that large? Or is your range only catered towards young maidens?"

"Ellis. Shut up. I am a normal female elementalist who attends Areishia Spirit Academy. The only difference is that I am also a maid."

Kamito was trying to make sure that Ellis does not inadvertently leak out his secret.

Ellis didn't stop but continued to point her sword at him.

Suddenly, something unbelievable happened.

The sword turned soft and bent down.

"What the-"

"I am Est, the contracted spirit of Kamito. I will not allow you to continue harassing my master."

"C-contracted spirit?"

"As proof, I used Howling Resonance on that blade. As a sword spirit, I can do what I want with other blades."

"Oh... I see. Sorry."

Accepting Ellis's apology, Est turned her blade back to normal.

"Now then, Ellis. Have you seen Claire?"

"No. Not after last night. Those were some splendid blade dancing skills you showed though. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to comfort her. I know how it feels to lose a spirit."

"Well, if you have no other leads, there is the militarized spirit contract happening in the Academy town. Maybe you should try that."

Kamito felt a tug at his dress.

"Ash. I do not like to be ignored."

"Sorry. We'll get going now. See you later Ellis."

The contracted spirit and elementalist duo made their way to the academic town.

* * *

 **Hurray. 2nd chapter done. I am currently on another trip for about 10 days or so. I may update at the end**.


	8. Chapter 8: Frenzy spirit Gespenst

**Sorry for the long delay, I fell sick after my flight back. By the way, I do realise that the events that are happening is way too similar to canon so there will be more deviations from now.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Mental communication'_

*sfx*

 **Author's notes**

The academic town.

This town was given such a name as it is inside the premises of the Academy. Students could spend their free time here and there were usually Sylphid Knights patrolling the area. Currently, there was a small Blade Dance going on with a total of 20 students participating to compete for a contract with a battle-class militarized spirit.

"Is Claire really here?"

Kamito wondered as the arena entered his line of sight.

"Ash, who is Claire?"

'Oh right, Est has not met Claire yet.'

"Well... She is an ill-mannered girl who whips people on a whim. Right now, she lost her contracted spirit so she shouldn't be able to do so anymore."

"Ash, do you like getting whipped?"

"Wha... Est, why would you think that?"

Kamito was flustered at the shocking words that he just heard.

"Ash was concerned for Claire."

"That doesn't mean that I like being whipped. She just lost her contracted spirit, I just want to comfort someone who felt the same feeling that I did before."

Fortunately for Kamito, he was saved from continuing the conversation as the crowd's cheering became too loud as they entered the arena.

'Although this crowd isn't as big as the ones in the actual Blade Dance three years ago, the crowd is very loud when you are in the middle of it.'

Crouching down, Kamito signalled Est to come closer.

"Stay close to me Est."

Kamito got back up after he warned Est. Kamito pulled Est by the hand and cut through to the front.

Looking down at the participants, Kamito searched for Claire.

'There!'

Kamito spotted her across the arena. She was currently being toyed with by her opponents. She was on the ground with her white uniform sullied with dirt.

"She should just give up, Blade Dancing without a contracted spirit is suicide."

Kamito muttered to himself.

As he watched, Claire got back up and casted fireball. However, the fireball was easily bounced back by an Demon Mirror spirit. As a response, Claire barely avoids taking the hit head on as she dived sideways. More dirt staining her uniform.

'Judging by the amount of dirt on her uniform, this must have been happening for a while now. She should really quit right now.'

Kamito forcefully made his way through the crowd to reach within talking distance to Claire.

"Hey Claire! Just give up, there is no way that you will win this without a spirit!"

Kamito tried to shout above the crowd.

"Huh? Ash? Just watch me, I can do this on my own!"

"What is the sister of the traitor saying? I have had enough of this, Adamantine, knock her out!"

Claire's other opponent, an Adamantine spirit user has given up on trying to get Claire to surrender on her own. On her command, an armoured figure stepped forward and proceded to attack Claire.

Claire was barely avoiding attacks that would knock her out.

"Why don't you just give up? Or is the younger sister of the Calamity Queen going to be a fool like her sister? Why can't you notice that you might seriously die if you get knocked out along with your injuries?"

"Sh-shut it. Stop m-making fun of Nee-sama."

Claire's lips were trembling, her body had taken too many small injuries.

"What was that?"

This time, the Demon Mirror Spirit user was the one who spoke.

"If you say anymore, I'll have to show you my true power."

"What could the sister of the worst queen that ever lived possibly do without a contracted spirit?"

"That's it!"

Then, black flames could be seen spreading from Claire's hand to the Adamantine spirit. A humanoid figure clad in black flames also appeared beside Claire.

"What? A new spirit?"

Her opponents were shocked at what just happened.

"That changes nothing, Adamantine, do it."

However, the Adamantine spirit stood still, black flames burning its body.

"Hey Adamantine?"

The Adamantine user tried to command her spirit again.

Suddenly, the Adamantine spirit attacked her own user.

The crowd, seeing the spirit attack its owner, started a commotion. There was something obviously wrong with the spirits. The audience, mostly made up of commoners who wanted to be entertained, made a rush out of the arena. Kamito however, was still calmly assessing the situation.

"This presence... This definitely belongs to a spirit that is part of the 72 demon spirits of Solomon. That figure that is clad in black flames also strange... Wait, could those two points at the top of its head be cat ears? Is that the true identity of Scarlet? Nevermind, the identity of the spirit comes first. Of the ones that cause spirits to enter frenzy... This type of spreading should be Gespenst."

The spirit Gespenst, was a possession-type spirit that took over spirits to spread frenzy. Then, the frenzied spirits would fight until their very existence vanishes.

Currently, Claire was unable to move, her divine power was being sucked by Gespenst. All she could do was stand and watch.

 _'Est, I need you to cut the connection between Gespenst and Claire, can you do it?'_

 _'Yes, Ash. I am your sword, your wish is my command.'_

 _'Thanks.'_

While Kamito was thinking, the black flames were spread to all spirits that were currently in battle. As they all turned frenzy, their contractors were unable to send them back to Astral-zero. As they had seen what happened to the Adamantine user, they all ran away to get help.

"Since there is an academy related event going on, shouldn't there be Sylphid Knights close by?"

Kamito looked around, saw armoured elementalists by the entrances of the arena. The Sylphid Knights were not responding the the commotion, they were all blankly staring forward, in a daze.

"What happened? Have they all been bewitched or something?"

'Whatever, I don't think they can handle Gespenst on their own anyway.'

With no one watching, Kamito held Est in his hand and jumped down onto the arena. The frenzied spirits were having their divine power drained by Gespenst and were unable to continue fighting amongst themselves.

'First things first, I need to stop Gespenst from spreading frenzy. I have to nullify that seal.'

Kamito dashed towards Claire. But was blocked by the possessed Scarlet.

Kamito took a few steps back and tried to get past Scarlet using a skill.

"Thunderclap." Kamito muttered as he used an assassination technique meant to close distances with the target. However, he was blocked by Scarlet again.

'That is fast, so this is the true power of Scarlet.'

Kamito wondered in admiration.

'Kamito, I think you should focus on releasing Claire from that spirit.'

'Right, sorry.'

Being blocked by Scarlet who somehow obtained an insanely high amount of speed along with its new body, Kamito resorted to another way of stopping Gespenst without hurting Scarlet.

"Hey Claire! The spirit I am fighting right now is Scarlet! Scarlet didn't die, it was just resting in Astral Zero!"

"What?... Scarlet's not gone? Scarlet is still with me?"

"Yes! Snap out of it! Stop supplying Gespenst with divine power!"

"Shut up! You don't know what I have been through, I will get to the Blade Dance through any means necessary!"

"You're right, I don't know what you have been through. But that doesn't mean that you should rely on Gespenst for power. Can't you see that just by keeping up with me that Scarlet is a really strong spirit?"

'Though it isn't that hard since I am not even attacking.'

"Do I look like I am in control!? I can't stop Gespenst even if I wanted to. B-but, I'll try, don't try to do anything."

Indeed, Claire was paralyzed as the seal stole divine power. Even so, Claire started reciting the chant for Fireball.

'Tch, no choice but to break through by force huh? Est, Astralized form please.'

To ensure that no physical damage would occur to anyone, Blade Dances required Elemental Waffes to be partially materialised. The damage would then be converted to mental damage.

Charging up his divine power, Kamito prepared himself to unleash an attack against the frenzied Scarlet.

"Absolute Blade Arts, First Form - Purple Lightning!"

Announcing his move, Kamito lunged at Scarlet, piercing the black flame at its centre.

Imbuing the Demon Slayer with divine power, the sword dazzled brightly. The black flame scatters with Scarlet as the contracted spirit dematerialises.

"Ash! Wh-wh-wh-why! I already ended the contract with Gespenst."

"Relax Claire, Scarlet is fine. I just made sure Scarlet was unharmed when I stopped the frenzy. Anyway, what about you? You were reckless, you forcefully burnt off the contract with a fireball. Geez, wait there, I can heal you."

"What? Heal? Ash, you can use holy spirit magic? To what extent is your mastery in spirit magic?"

"I only know what is necessary. Though I didn't really need to know healing spirit magic, I got this from a friend."

Cutting of his flow of divine power to the Demon Slayer and placing it on his waist, Kamito started casting basic healing magic on Claire's burnt skin.

"So, where did you contract that frenzy spirit?"

"Uh, that is... Umm..."

"Tell me Claire. We need to stop people from contracting with Solomon's spirits."

"Fr-from an alley in the Academic town."

"Who! I need to know who is distributing dangerous spirits around town."

Frightened by the sudden forceful tone in Kamito's voice, Claire took a few moments to gather her composure.

"A-a girl. She had long black hair, pitch black eyes and she was wearing a full black dress."

Now it was Kamito's turn to experience shock.

'It can't be... Can it?"

"That's right, I gave her that spirit."

A sweet voice came from above.

A voice that Kamito wanted to hear for a very, very long time.

The reason why he spent 3 years undercover as a maid and why he wanted to become strong.

Together, the duo turned to the source of the voice. They saw a beautiful girl clad in a black dress floating in the air.

"...Res...tia?"

Kamito spoke up, even though he was shaken on the inside by conflicting feelings. He had anger, joy and shock.

"Yes Kamito or you call yourself Ash now, it's me."

Her appearance was exactly the same, not a single difference from three years ago.

The contracted darkness spirit of the Strongest Blade Dancer, Restia Ashdoll.

"Restia I..."

"That girl seems to have an interesting contracted spirit. Oh well, I would like to stay and chat Kamito but it's time to go. Bye bye, Kamito."

The darkness spirit then threw a black lump into the middle of the arena.

"Restia wait!"

Wrapping his legs with divine power, Kamito leapt upwards, his hands reaching out to the spirit.

But it was too late, Restia simply vanished into thin air.

Kamito landed on the top of the arena. He looked back down to the black lump Restia left behind. On closer inspection, it was not a black lump, it was black flames. The flames were similar to the ones Gespenst was producing. The black flames were spreading across the altar in the middle.

"No! That's -"

"It's what? Claire? What is inside that altar?"

"Glasya-Labolas, the militarized spirit up for contracting."

*Bang*

 _'Sorry Est, I need to use you again.'_

 _'Yes, Ash. Your wish is my command.'_

Drawing out the Demon Slayer, Kamito started charging his divine power.

The now frenzied military spirit was breaking the barrier that was containing it.

"Everyone, evacuate!"

Kamito shouted an order to the Sylphid Knights at the arena exits.

"Huh?" "Where's everyone?" "Why are all the spirits collapsed on the floor?"

"You guys, get out of here. Glasya-Labolas could break out of its barrier any second now."

Understanding the gravity of the situation, the Sylphid Knights exited the arena.

*Crash*

The bardier broke into pieces and Glasya-Labolas stepped into the arena. The ten metre tall giant rowered over Claire.

"Claire, out of the way!"

With a nod, Claire made a dash for the exit. Glasya-Labolas chasing her.

"I won't let you! Absolute Blade Arts, Second Form - Meteor!"

Leaping high into the air from the roof of the arena, Kamito started directing his divine power downwards, falling straight down at the giant. The battle-class military spirit was decapitated.

"A-absurd. How can you defeat a military spirit in one shot?"

The Sylphid Knights who returned with reinforcements saw the unbelievable sight in front of them. A maid fell from the sky to defeat a rampaging spirit.

"You... You're that transfer student Ash right? Come with us, we need a full report on what happened in this arena. Also, could you work for me as a maid?" "Hey, no fair! You can't go ahead of us. We wanyed to ask her that before you." "Yeah, yeah!"

'I think you've already forgotten what you are here for.'

"If you want someone who knows the reason why this happened, go ask that redhead over their trying to sneak out. She was the reason this even happened."

"Ash you traitor! How could you betray your master!"

"I don't recall ever working for you."

The redhead was caught by the Sylphid Knights and dragged away.

 _'Thank you Est, you can rest now.'_

 _'Yes Ash.'_

The Demon Slayer lost its glow and was strapped to Kamito's waist.

'Glad that's over.'

Little did Kamito know, his actions gained him some popularity. From that day onwards, Kamito would have a new routine where he burns letters containing job offers every day.

* * *

 **Finally, I updated. Sorry about the delay once again. I have no excuses for the extra days after I recovered from sickness.**


	9. Chapter 9: Three years ago

**Sorry for taking a while, school just came back on and it took some time to readjust.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

 _'Mental communication'_

*sfx*

 **Author's notes**

 **Anyway, on to chapter 9.**

* * *

 **-Three years ago-**

*Rustle, rustle*

A little girl was running through the grassy land in the middle of a forest. However, this forest was not like any other normal forest, this forest was located in Astral Zero. The forest was home to many spirits. Currently, this girl was running away from one of the spirits, a normal tree spirit.

"Haah, haah..."

The girl was sweating buckets, her purple hair clinging onto the moist cheeks below her purple eyes.

Being a noble, she was not exposed to rigorous exercises, much less when she dropped out of the Divine Ritual Institute.

Losing her ability to summon her contracted spirit was a fatal blow to her reputation. She lost her status, her rights to the throne as the second princess and her power.

To the thirteen year-old girl, the looks of pity and dissapointment everyone always gave to the former second princess was the worst as it could possibly get. As the Blade Dance was currently going on, the girl was invited to watch along with her family. Being a guest of honour, the girl was exposed to the painful gazes of the crowd.

Unable to bear the looks the spectators gave her, she ran away when everyone was focused on the Blade Dance. Having the lowest status among the imperial family, no one would be really worried if she disappeared.

She had decided to skip the current matches as the only match that she was looking forward to, Ren Ashbell's match, was going to take place in the afternoon.

As the match venue was an arena in the middle of a forest, all she could do was to go inside the forest.

In the forest, she encountered an angry tree spirit. The girl tripped after exhausting her stamina through all of the running.

'Tree spirits are supposed to be docile in nature, did I somehow offend it when I was walking on the fallen leaves?' She thought as she tried to recover from her fall.

All of this led to the current situation.

"Faerie Flare!"

The girl turned back to her pursuer, shooting a holy spirit magic at it.

The ball of light hits the spirit in the face, and did nothing. No, it actually made it angrier.

"I-if my knight was here, you would be gone already."

The girl started to recite the summoning spell for her spirit.

"Thou servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!"

The contracted seal on her chest started to glow white. However, that was all it did. The divine power the girl was controlling was dispersed.

"A-as I thought, I am still a failure."

The girl closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

*Slash*

"Are you okay?"

The girl heard a female voice that could not possibly be older than her.

Slowly opening her eyes, the view of the defeated tree spirit entered her eyes first. Then it was followed by a girl in an exotic foreign outfit resembling ritual attire. She was holding a jet black sword on her back.

'Ren... Ashbell?'

However, her guess was proven wrong when her eyes reached her face. There was a problem. Ren Ashbell was not a guy with short hair.

'What is this? What is going on?'

"Hello, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I-it's just that umm... Why is Ren Ashbell-sama a g-g-guy?"

"What?!"

The person quickly covered his face, checking for what could have given his disguise away.

"Restia, help me."

The guy turned to his back, as if he was conversing with his weapon.

To the girl's surprise, the weapon replied.

"Really... Just because you aren't having a match yet doesn't mean that you should forget about your wig."

"But Restia, I didn't expect to run into someone in the forest."

"Just because you find a cute girl in trouble doesn't mean you should rush ahead without properly disguising."

"Restiaaa... That's not the reason why I-"

"Whatever, just conclude this matter already. You have to get dressed for your upcoming match."

The boy was having an argument with his Elemental Waffe. From the tone of the Elemental Waffe, one could easily figure out that it was displeased with its contractor.

The girl however, was paying no attention to the conversation taking place in front of her. She was too busy trying to process the situation.

'Ren Ashbell is a guy? This is blasphemy, the Blade Dance is supposed to have pure maidens as its participants. Moreover, Ren Ashbell was the crowd favourite. Defeating her opponents within a single minute was an outstanding feat.

Also, male elementalist? They shouldn't even exist. The only record of a male elementalist is the legendary King Solomon. If word gets out that the tournament favourite is possibly the demon king, it would be a huge scandal.'

Scratching the back of his head, the boy adressed the situation.

"Yes, I am a guy. I have my reasons for participating in the Blade Dance. It would really help if you could keep all of that a secret."

'What do I do? I am still a pure maiden from the Divine Ritual Institute. Can I really overlook such an act?'

However, her thoughts were judged needless as she looked at the troubled face the boy had. Her mind came to the decision to help him. Besides, the boy had saved her life. It was her duty as a member of the imperial family to bestow rewards to deserving knights.

"I understand."

Upon hearing her agreement, the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Haa... Thank you. You saved me and my master from a lot of trouble."

"Your master?"

"M-more importantly, is your leg okay? You tripped afterall."

The boy hastily changed the subject.

"M-my leg? Oh, I am fine."

The girl took a step before stopping as pain showed up on her face.

"You are definitely not fine."

The boy dismissed his Elemental Waffe to make space and offered to carry her on his back.

"I-I'll be fine, you don't have to do this."

"Come on, it'll be fine. I'll just carry you close to the arena entrance."

Unable to completely reject his offer, the girl climbed onto his back.

"Um... My breasts are touching your back."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

 _'She said her chest was touching your back.'_

 _'Woah, Restia? Don't just suddenly pop out like that.'_

 _'I know you purposely ignored her statement.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'You just wanted to continue the feeling of her growing breasts on your back right? Pervert.'_

 _'That wasn't my intention at all! I just thought it wouldn't be embarrassing for her if the person concerned didn't even know about it.'_

 _'Whatever, just don't forget to focus in the Blade Dance. Pervert.'_

 _'Restiaa.._.'

The boy's Elemental Waffe refused to communicate with him for a few hours.

"How can you be so fine with a verbal promise? I could break it later when you drop me off."

"Well... You just don't look like a girl that would break her promises."

Hearing his response, the girl's face was flushed and her heart started beating quickly.

"I-I see."

The girl buried her head closer to the boy's back, as if to hide her embarrassment from a nonexistent audience.

"Anyway, what is your name? Ren Ashbell is a fake name right?"

"I-it's... Kazehaya Kamito."

"Well then Kamito, when the Blade Dance is over, can I see you again?"

"Yeah, I should be able to."

"Then it is a promise."

The girl happily smiled to herself. She was looking forward to it.

"We should be close enough, I have to go prepare myself for the Blade Dance now. See you."

The boy allowed the girl to climb off his back, then headed towards the forest.

"Thank you. It's a promise alright? I won't forgive you if you don't show up!"

"Yeah! I got it!"

The boy waved back to her.

However, meeting again after the Blade Dance was not destined to happen. Ren Ashbell completely disappeared seven days later after recieving the title of the Strongest Blade Dancer.

The lost queen, the former second princess was heart-broken, being abandoned and being clueless to the reason why.

She would only find out the reason why, when she meets a new face in the Imperial Palace.

A maid named Ash.

* * *

 **Next chapter is probably going to cover the story of Kamito working in the imperial palace.**


	10. Chapter 10: The maid and the princess

Chapter 10.

"Speech"

'thought s'

*sfx*

 **Author's notes.**

* * *

It had been 1 year since that encounter. The second princess, Fianna Ray Ordesia was still alone. She thought that the Ren Ashbell, whom she admired, would be her friend had disappeared.

'Just where did she go?'

She often caught herself asking the same question in her free time. That is to say, all the time as Fianna was invisible to the imperial family. All she was ever asked to do was to attend meaningless balls and parties as luggage of the family. She was neglected as she lost her ability to summon her contract spirit.

Her heart had a wound that could not be healed so easily. A person she had put her whole heart in betrayed her. As a result, her powers as an elementalist was greatly affected.

'If only I could meet Ren Ashbell again...'

Luckily, her wish was going to be granted as fate had it so that the two would meet again.

* * *

 **Kamito's PoV(Point of View)**

* * *

Kamito had just returned to The Dusk Witch's mansion, he was currently being debriefed by Greyworth. He had recently undertook a test on infiltration when he joined the Laurenfrost Wolf Ritters, the spirit knights that are also the leading examples of perfect maids.

"In short, you will infiltrate the Imperial Palace and investigate any connections the imperial family has to the other countries. I have already prepared the position you will be assuming. Under no circumstances should you get caught, understand?"

"Understood. But why do I have to be a maid again?"

"You aren't a maid just because I like bullying people. After all, it is what you do best."

"I have other things I am good at. Umm... Cooking!"

"Another essential quality of a top class maid."

*Sigh*

"Talking to you gets me no where. If I find any important information, what should I do?"

Greyworth opens a drawer and tosses a shiny object towards Kamito.

"Send me a letter using this emblem to seal your the envelope. It prevents anyone from opening it and ensures that the letter is delivered as fast as possible. No one would dare try to read the mail of the hero of The Ranbal War."

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's young lady to you."

"I don't think a lady at the age of 37 is considered young."

"Kamito... Do you want to continue our training from back then?"

Greyworth smiled as a black aura gathered behind her.

"N-no. Sorry."

"Now go rest, you will set off in two days."

Kamito left the Greyworth's study. He walked back to his assigned room.

*Yawn*

Kamito stretched his arms upwards. He was currently wearing a maid outfit that covered every part of his body except his head. Working in Laurenfrost required heavy clothing and Kamito was sweating under his dress after arriving in the warmer Greyworth mansion. Opening the cabinet, Kamito looked for sleeping attire.

"Why are there only female dresses here!? I thought this was my room?"

'No... It must be another one of Greyworth's tasteless bullying.'

Resigning himself to his fate, Kamito slept in a dress that night.

Two days later

"Your highness, a new maid has joined us in our service to you."

"I see, replace Fianna's current personal maid with her. We don't need her to take up any of our maids' free time."

"Understood, your highness."

* * *

 **Back to Kamito**

* * *

"Ash Zinder, although you are the new maid here, you will be serving as the second princess' personal maid. However, you should keep in mind that you should also follow the orders of other members of the imperial family."

"Yes. May I ask why I am serving as a personal maid on my first day?"

"You are lucky you know, you wouldn't meet the prince often."

"Is it really okay to talk about the imperial family like this?"

"Not really, but everyone does not like Arneus. He alone does not deserve respect."

"Why?"

"That guy... he abuses his power as the heir to the throne. He forces the free maids to bathe him regularly. That's not even the worst part, he even makes them str-"

"Sorry, I'll shut up now. I don't want to know more."

Seeing the head maid make an unpleasant face recalling the past, Kamito stops the conversation quickly.

'That was bad, just what kind of prince would do such things. I am just happy I don't have to meet him. That would be a very bad way to expose my secret.'

"Thank you. You should head to Fianna's chambers now. She should be in the smallest room."

"Yes!"

Kamito walked away in his new maid attire he recieved a few hours earlier. The dress was made out of high quality silk and the design did not look out of place in the emperor's palace.

'Come to think of it, I never found out why I am already working as a personal maid. I am sure I am supposed to be working as a new and untrained maid.'

Making his way to the specified room without getting lost, he stood outside the door.

'Good thing I was able to memorise the layout in the single day I was free.'

Kamito first checked for a presence in the room. Finding a presence in the room, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

A voice rang out from inside.

"My name is Ash Zinder, I am your new personal maid. Do you want anything?"

"That voice!?"

'Huh? I am sure I heard something odd just now.'

"Anyway, come in! And shut the door too!"

She said this really quickly.

"Umm... Okay?"

Kamito opened the door and his eyes met a purple haired girl looking at him wide-eyed.

Shutting the door behind him, he entered the bedroom.

"Is it you? Is it really you?"

"...What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten,"-She steps a little closer-"Ren Ashbell."

"What? How do you know that? Who are you?"

"It's sad, did you really forget?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your alias is Ren Ashbell, you wore a wig in the Blade Dance 1 year ago. Isn't that right, Kamito?"

"Y-you... Could you possibly be her?"

"Yes I am."

"The girl who was chased by a tree spirit?"

The girl nodded silently.

Kamito was shocked, trying to process the revelation.

"That reminds me, I'm sorry. I didn't meet you after the Blade Dance."

"It is okay, you realised it yourself. Why didn't you make it? Also why are you here?"

"It's a long story, I'll brew a cup of tea first."

Going down to the kitchen, Kamito brew some tea. It was not unusual for maids to brew tea so nobody questioned the new face or his presence.

"Do you want anything on your tea?"

Kamito asks as he places down a tray on the bedside table.

"I'll have mine black please."

"Really? You have very refined tastes."

"Thanks."

Fianna placed a cup of tea to her lips and took a sip.

"T-this is really good! I didn't think there were such tea in the palace."

"No, that isn't from the palace. It is orange tea exclusive to the Laurenfrost region."

"L-Laurenfrost? You... Did you also crossdress and joined the Wolf Ritters?"

"H-how did you know!? N-nevermind. It's true. I did join the Wolf Ritters. I learned ice spirit magic there."

"So... Why did you disappear after the Blade Dance? You should have had your wish granted right? Why didn't you come find me?"

"Once again, sorry. The Blade Dance wish granting ceremony... It didn't go well. I can't remember the details but I lost my Restia, my contracted spirit. I fell into despair. I didn't know what to do. I only got back to my old self when my master, The Dusk Witch, Greyworth pushed me around. She told me to make myself useful and offered me a job."

"...That's why you are a maid?"

"No! That's not my job now."

Kamito put down his tea and moved a closer to Fianna. Leaning forward, Fianna turned red due to how close Kamito's face was. Even though he was dressed up as a girl, Fianna's heartbeat still quickened. If someone were to nudge Kamito in the back, their lips would touch.

"Right now... I guess I can be considered as a spy. I am trying to investigate all ties the Ordesian council has to the other countries. Being here means that I can constantly meet nobles of high ranking."

Kamito whispered into Fianna's ears.

"B-but why? Why do you need to know that?"

"It is necessary to prevent a possible outbreak of war. Or at least be prepared if it ever happens."

"... Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You want to help? Thank you, I knew you were a girl that could be trusted."

"T-thanks."

Fianna muttered before turning away shyly.

Thus began Kamito's first mission. Recieving Fianna's help, he could be anywhere and everyone would think he was still with Fianna.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is a little bit short. I didn't think it could exceed one chapter. It was more than a chapter and yet lesser than two. Sorry again for the really long absence. I have no excuse for that.**


End file.
